In conventional marking modules, printing machine, and the like, ambient humidity can affect device longevity and print quality. Excessive humidity may cause pin growths and/or grid corrosion, and thus limit the useful life of a corona device employed in the printer. Conversely, in low-humidity conditions, a corona device may last beyond a scheduled replacement interval, but such extended life is not quantifiable using conventional approaches.
For example, a corona device may have a manufacturer-suggested replacement interval of one million corona charges, because the particular corona device is factory-proven to be able to produce high-quality images for one million charges in the factory (e.g., at 70% humidity or some other known humidity level in the factory). However, if the printer employing the corona device is then shipped to an arid region and used in an environment of, for example, 20% humidity, the a corona device replacement signal triggered at the one million charge mark may be premature.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate extending corona device lifespan and improving print quality while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.